America's Not Really Heroic Birthday Party
by SparkTen
Summary: It's America's birthday! Every year he throws a birthday party, and this year is no exception! So, what will England be giving him? UKUS / USUK K plus for light yaoi.


_A/N- Happy July 4__th __everyone! So yep, here's Alfred's birthday fic~ ^^_

_DISCLAIMER- I'm the hero! But I don't own Hetalia, sadly..._

* * *

><p><strong>America's Birthday 2011<strong>

America was a boisterous and somewhat idiotic nation. The self proclaimed 'hero' was egotistic, believing that a map of his home, the United States, was the world map. He was always trying to 'save' everyone, but usually just ended up making things worst. Besides all of that, though, he was almost always smiling and always meant well, even if it was obvious that the outcome of his plans would be horrendous. He was kindhearted and hardly ever ignored someone who needed help (or as he called it, 'saving from the hero'). To put it simply, he was a cheerful nation.

The American woke up in an especially cheerful mood today. It was July 4th. To everyone else, that was just the day America gained his independence, and while that might be true, July 4th also meant that it was America's birthday. On his birthday, he always threw a huge party for himself. His friends, and sometimes enemies, would all come to his house and celebrate with him. Well, all except England, but that problem had been resolved a few years back. The Englishman had pretty much forgiven him from declaring independence, but it was still a sore subject for him. England had shown up at every party since, though.

Sitting up, America took a moment to stretch and yawn loudly. Rubbing his clear blue eyes, he groped around his nightstand for Texas (his glasses). Finally locating said pair of glasses, he perched them on top of his nose and blinked. The American sighed as he stretched again and got out of his warm, comfy (and not to mention king sized) bed. Not bothering to make the sheets, he simply walked to his bathroom, which was connected to the bedroom.

America quickly brushed his teeth and washed his face. Grabbing his comb, he ran it through his blond hair a few times, though he was still unable to get that one cowlick that represented Nantucket to stay down. He looked at himself in the mirror, making sure that he looked decent before going back to his room to change. After a few moments of digging through his closet, America finally decided on a nice light blue dress shirt that England had given him and a casual pair of jeans. Unbuttoning the first three buttons of his shirt, the American sprayed on some cologne before putting on some plain white socks. Taking a quick glance in the mirror, he thought, _Heh, I look pretty good, don't I? But should I unbutton another button, or would that be too much? And what about the shirt, maybe I should tuck it in... But then I'd look like an old man! Hm, are the pants too casual? Maybe I should put on a pair or slacks..._

After some more internal debate, America decided to leave everything as it was. Going downstairs, he noticed that it was already ten 'o clock. He had woken up at nine 'o clock. Shrugging, the American decided to get started on breakfast. His party didn't start till one 'o clock, and he was hungry. After he finished looking through the pantries and fridge, he decided to make a classic breakfast- eggs, bacon, and toast.

Breakfast was made and eaten, and by eleven 'o clock, America had already finished washing the dishes and was lounging on his couch while watching _The Loony Toon's Show_. He was, to put it simply, bored. He thought about going out and celebrating with a few of his people, but then he thought about what would happen if someone came early. Sure it wouldn't kill whoever it was that came to wait a little, but it wasn't a very heroic thing to do, so he decided against it.

_Knock-Knock!_

Someone knocked on the door just as Daffy the duck started playing that game China had shown him with all the weird looking tiles that America broke (hey, in his defense, he was frustrated and in a bad mood). Quickly getting off of the couch, America rushed to the door and opened it. Outside stood England, thick eyebrows and all.

"Happy birthday, git," England greeted.

America smiled. "Thanks, Iggy! Come in!"

Ignoring the 'Iggy' part, (seriously, England needed to talk to Japan about that later) the Englishman complied and stepped into the house. Taking off his shoes, he left them near the door and continued to go to the living room. "So when does the party start?" he asked. He didn't know exactly when the party started since America always told him to come by at whatever time he wanted.

"Uh, about two hours," the American replied, "But I still need to start making the burgers and hotdogs. I would ask if you wanted to help me, not that I need help, but we both know that you lack skills in the... culinary department, so I was hoping you could just open some chips and stuff."

England scowled at the mention of his cooking skills. So what if he had a habit of making sure things weren't raw by burning them, or if he almost burned down a few kitchens? They needed to be remodeled anyway. "Sure, where are they?"

"Outside in the yard. There should be bowls on the tables and a bag in each one, I laid it out last night so it'd be easier to set up today." America said. Leading his former caretaker outside, he gestured to the long buffet tables. They were all mostly empty, but that's because most of the countries who were coming usually brought food from their own countries. Not that America was complaining, of course. It saved him money and time. Walking towards the large grill that sat towards the center of the yard, the American turned the grill on and started taking out hamburgers and hotdogs from the small cooler sitting on the bench of a picnic table next to the it. Deciding to start with the hamburgers, he cut open the package and place eight patties on the grill.

OooOo

When the clock struck one 'o clock and the first of the guests started to arrive, there was already platters and platters of hamburgers, hotdogs, and fries scattered around the yard. England had left a few minutes ago, saying that he needed to get something. Paying no mind to the Englishman's departure, as he said that he would only be a few minutes, America sat on the couch, impatiently waiting.

The first to knock on the door were Germany and Austria- two of the most punctual nations. The two had arrived with Italy and Prussia. Italy had no doubt tagged along with Germany, and America guessed that Prussia had lost the argument with Austria to show up 'fashionably late' ("Come on Specs, I don't wanna get up yet! Can't we just be a little late and- OW! Hey! Where did you get Hungary's frying pa- OW! I'M UP, I'M UP!") He let them in and directed them to the backyard. Italy was carrying a huge plate of pasta (spaghetti) while Germany was holding another plate (penne). In his other hand, Germany held a tupperware container full of wurst. Prussia, on the other hand, brought a case of beer and Austria a cake. The four set their cargo onto a nearby table as Italy skipped back to their car to get the presents.

Second to arrive were Spain and Romano. They were supposed to come with the other four, but apparently Romano couldn't stand being in the same vehicle with the German ("Hey! It's Prussian!") brothers. So the two came on Romano's new Vespa that he had been gotten on his birthday (courtesy of Spain). No surprise, the two also both brought tomato related dishes. Spain had decided on some paella while Romano just brought some more pasta (with tomato sauce. Veneziano's had alfredo, haha, get it? _Alfred_o? Alfred? No? /goes sulk in emo corner). The two had a joint gift, which Spain placed by the other presents.

By then, it was already five minutes past one and most of the other nations were slowly starting to arrive. England had also come back, and was now currently having a conversation with Norway and Iceland (who could care less, but decided that it was better than having Denmark drag him to the dance floor) about the recent lack of fairies. Music was now blaring out of the speakers, and Prussia, who had volunteered to be the DJ, started playing Justin Bieber. Unfortunately (not), a mob of nations were starting to riot around the sound system and he was forced to turn it off.

The party was a pretty normal party- people mingled, danced, and argued. Well, that is if you count Denmark, Finland, and Russia having a drinking contest and Finland winning, Romano calling his Mafia and making a few people 'disappear', and Hungary and Poland (who was dragging Lithuania along) videotaping some gay guys normal. Japan would have joined them, but he was too busy with China. A few nations also brought along their laptops and were having various couples take the 'Seme Uke' test online. Some of the unfortunate souls that were forced to take it (under blackmail) included the birthday boy himself (uke) and England (seme. Wow, who would've known?), China (seme) and Japan (uke), and Norway (seme) and Iceland (uke. Yes, I went there. Nordicest is awesome). The rest were pretty obvious and didn't need testing. Germany, Prussia, and Spain were the obvious semes, with Italy, Austria, and Romano as their respective ukes. Romano, who was furious that 1) People thought that he and Spain were together and 2) That he was labeled the uke. It did not end well for Netherlands, who had laughed at him for it. The poor guy was sent to the hospital with bruises everywhere and possibly a broken arm (this was courtesy of both Spain and Romano).

By eight 'o clock, pretty much all of the nations were drunk or at least tipsy, but a few had managed to stay sober. These few nations included America, England (surprisingly), and Spain (who believed that he shouldn't drink since Romano was already drunk and would have a nasty hangover tomorrow. D'aww!). The fireworks would be starting any minute, and America had told everyone that they would be the "best, most heroic looking fireworks ever!". The nations were gathered on top of a grassy hill, waiting for the fireworks to start.

When the fireworks had finally started ten minutes later, America noticed something. "Hey, Iggy. I just remembered, what did you get me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you didn't give me a present yet."

England put his hand on top of America's. "Oh," he said before giving the American a kiss on the lips. It was chaste, but filled with emotion. "Happy birthday, love."

It was the best present America had ever gotten. Even better than the new car 'Canadia' got him.

* * *

><p><em>AN- Yes, I made England more seme-ish. I just don't like seme!America, okay? XD In my mind, it's like this: UKUSFrUKUSUKFranada. Oh, and here are some notes:_

_1- The game America's talking about is mahjong. It really is confusing, I know cause my mom plays it almost every night now that my cousins are here._

_2- Why Iggy left- Just didn't feel like making him interact with the other characters, specially Spain. /lazy_

_3- The pairings- Spamano, GerIta, LietPol, ect. of course, but PruAus, NorIce, and China/Japan? Yeah, I actually support those pairings. I know that the rest of my stories are AusHun, but I also like PruAus too. Just not PruHun. DenNor I ha- er, highly dislike with a passion of a thousand Spains so yeah. And China/Japan. I just like them. XP_

_Review, please? =3_


End file.
